


Evelynn Sees the Light

by StarlightBellona



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Come Marking, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Empathy, F/F, Forest Sex, Futanari, Girl Penis, Light Bondage, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay, Outdoor Sex, Ownership, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rain Sex, Rape Roleplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Role Reversal, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Shapeshifting, Smut, Tails, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2019-12-26 13:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightBellona/pseuds/StarlightBellona
Summary: Evelynn is captured by Neeko. Neeko wants to learn more about her, and decides the best way is to give Evelynn exactly what she craves deep down: to be completely and utterly dominated.





	1. Evelynn's Eyes Open

Evelynn crouched low in the underbrush, watching an unsuspecting Nidalee approaching in human form. “Can you really be this foolish?” she muttered under her breath, disappointed in her prey but still planning to seduce her and feed on her agony. She told herself she’d have to be especially cruel as punishment for the jungler being so stupid.

Right as Nidalee entered the brush, Evelynn allured her with her succubus-like magic, then immediately whipped at Nidalee’s sexy thighs with the sharp ends of her tails. She needed but draw blood and the bitch would be all hers. She gasped when Nidalee disappeared right in front of her.

“Oh fu—“ She was cut short by something thick and scaly suddenly wrapped around her body, squeezing the air out of her. She clawed at it to no avail—it reminded her of a giant reptilian tail. Renekton? No, too long. She was at a loss as her vision slowly faded, but somehow the moment felt beautiful to her, thinking her life was slipping away out of the blue. She deserved it, she thought. It was her reward for her own overconfidence.

Just as her vision tunneled into nothingness, she saw a lovely pair of large vibrant reptilian eyes staring at her wide and full of curiosity. Oh how she wanted to share in her breathless agony with those eyes.

—-

Evelynn’s eyes opened groggily, panic slowly setting in as she remembered being incapacitated. Sharp pain shot up her arms, legs, and tails. She felt completely naked, and a warm heat covered her entire body like a blanket. She was lying on her back, arms and legs spread out—and she couldn’t seem to move them. When she did, the pain escalated. She kept trying to move them, finding some enjoyment out of the suffering she was enduring while she tried to figure out what was keeping her pinned. Brambles? They had to be. She moaned quietly as she let their barbs stab into her purple-blue skin.

She could lift and rotate her head pain-free. Pity, she thought to herself with a little snicker. Her eyes struggled adjusting to her surroundings. She was under a beam of wretched sunlight, surrounded by colorful flowers, and thick forest cover beyond those. She rested on a bed of soft, short grass, a lush green so lively it made her sick.

A figure deftly came into Evelynn’s view as she got used to the harsh daylight. The figure stood over her legs, blocking the light. She couldn’t make out the face with the surrounding light still causing her pain, but the figure was slender and feminine, with a very short skirt and a blue necklace with a gem that seemed to glow. And those eyes. They were the same large eyes she saw as she was rendered unconscious. The figure also had a very lengthy tail, which she knew immediately must have been what squeezed the air out of her. She felt a pang of anger and hatred as thoughts flooded her mind about breaking free and cutting the tail clean off the bitch then forcing it into every hole on her body.

A little quivering sigh escaped Evelynn’s lips as she enjoyed her fantasy while admiring the tail-person’s body. She soon realized that was a mistake. The girl above her darted aside, letting the sun shine right into her aching eyes. She screamed in surprise and pain, searing frustration erupting from her mouth.

“You fucking whore! I’ll feed you your own tail as I fuck every hole and make new ones all over your body!” Evelynn was almost frothing at the mouth, spittle splashing across her bare breasts as she shouted. She gasped in ecstasy as her own agony was already turning her on, but she hoped that the girl didn’t realize it. Although… if she did recognize the lust within Evelynn, perhaps that could yield interesting results, too.

The girl finally spoke. “You know, I can read you like a book. It’s actually pretty refreshing… even without your words, I know exactly what you’re feeling.” She giggled to herself and moved back over Evelynn, this time straddling her and bringing her face close to Evelynn’s. Her features were captivating, and not just her large amber eyes. Her face was round, with vibrant pink lips that made Evelynn want to lick her own. She had makeup around her eyes, pink and purple and blue, with multicolored hair to match it. Her neck and shoulders appeared to be green, and Evelynn couldn’t tell if they were painted or actually covered in scales. Otherwise, her skin looked human, and just lightly tanned.

The purple-blue skinned succubus lunged her face forward, trying to get in a surprise bite, but she came up just short. The girl laughed again, sending her mind reeling in anger. Evelynn loved everything about the way she was being treated so far, but she absolutely didn’t want the girl to know that. She channeled her anger and desire into uninhibited growling and snarling. Who even was this hot slut? Evelynn couldn’t seem to remember anyone quite like this as she continued snarling.

“I’m Neeko. In case you were… just now wondering.” Evelynn froze, narrowing her eyes as she stared at the bright-eyed bitch. Could she actually read minds or something? That would prove troublesome, especially already being in this compromising position. “No, I can’t read your mind, silly. But I do know who you are, Evelynn.” She smiled wide, not a hint of malice in her eyes. If anything, she seemed happy and curious, that light behind her eyes so bright it hurt Evelynn’s core.

“Good for you. Then you must know you should let me go before I find a way to escape and smother the sweet life out of those vibrant eyes.” Evelynn laughed, trying to put on a brave façade, but she felt quite put off by the girl back to back knowing exactly what she was thinking.

Neeko gripped Evelynn’s chin with a firm hand, surprisingly powerful coming from her slender wrists. Evelynn tried to budge her head but failed miserably. She felt her pussy quiver, dripping wet and needy, as Neeko’s face drew in towards her ear. Her hot breath sent shivers up and down Evelynn’s spine, with tingles rippling out across her skin centered around her ear.

When Neeko began to whisper into Evelynn’s ear, her body and entire being wanted to lash out, to fuck and be fucked, to kill and to die, to bathe in bliss and agony. She hadn’t been this horny in years.

“I can read your emotions. That’s why you were so easy to capture—I could feel your ill will towards the forest, towards Nidalee, from a mile away. How’d you like my little Nidalee illusion, by the way?” She giggled again, this time softly.

Evelynn started to speak but was cut short as the brambles locking her body in place seemed to grow and twist around her limbs further, sending her reeling in pleasure and pain.

“Fuck! Oh, fuck…” Evelynn managed, her voice wavering, teardrops forming and obscuring her vision. Being bound this painfully, treated like she wasn’t even a threat, pissed her off so bad. She fucking loved it. She’d never truly realized before that her own torment could be so much sweeter than anything else she’d ever known, so much more intense than tormenting her prey.

“You’re a peculiar one, Evelynn,” Neeko whispered, lips brushing up against her ear. She nibbled on Evelynn’s ear, at first lightly but she soon bit down almost hard enough to draw blood. Fuck, Neeko really could read Evelynn’s emotions. She bathed in the sensations, the mixture of pleasant tingling and stabbing pains overwhelming her senses.

“I never would have thought to do any of this with someone, not like this, but… something about your earnest lust for pain and pleasure intrigues me. You are unlike anyone else I have ever met. More honest than most, too. I think I shall enjoy learning the depths of your depravity straight from the source, Evelynn.”

Neeko’s declaration sent Evelynn’s mind soaring, daring to fantasize about the possibilities of this encounter. She felt like, for the first time, someone might actually understand her. It made her sick that she felt overjoyed about that, but feeling sick about it only fed her lust further. She’d never realized how perfect an Ouroboros her masochism was, but just thinking about how fucked up and beautiful it was while all these feelings rushed through her body made her pussy spasm in delight.

“You’ll have to tell me if I go too far, Evelynn, but I gather that won’t be an issue. I’m gonna fuck you to the brink of oblivion today, you sad soul… just like you crave with every fiber of your being.” Neeko’s voice conveyed a pity that made Evelynn seethe in anger, making her struggle against her prickly shackles with renewed vigor. The pain and anger coalesced, channeling into her needy cunt, driving her wild.

As if on queue, Neeko reached her free hand to Evelynn’s hungry pussy and her mouth down to Evelynn’s tits. She wasted no time in ramming four bunched up fingers right into Evelynn’s twat while licking and biting her nipples. She thrust her fingers in and out rapidly with the same amazing amount of power which kept Evelynn’s head locked in place. Evelynn screamed, completely enraptured by the swirl of feelings overwhelming her entire existence. She batted her eyes, trying to fight away her blissful tears, desperate to get a glimpse of the curious girl working at her chest, gifting her this experience. Her body reached peak climax, pussy quaking around Neeko’s thrusting fingers, pure pain and pleasure sending her to new and previously undiscovered heights.

As she came sweet and hard, chest heaving as she breathed through every powerful sensation, she could just make out Neeko’s form through watery eyes. Confusion wracked her brain as she saw the spitting image of herself instead of the slender girl with a reptile tail. Neeko was moaning loudly alongside Evelynn, as if sharing this great painful pleasure.

Evelynn embraced what was happening after the initial shock, finding it immensely hot that the girl had taken her form to give her the best orgasm she could remember in years. The best part to her was that Neeko didn’t even come close to letting up. Her fingers kept fucking Evelynn’s orgasming cunt without reservation, her mind coming closer to melting with each passing euphoric moment.

Evelynn moaned through gritted teeth as her body settled down. Neeko finally slowed her finger-fucking and stopped nibbling her breasts.

“I’m understanding you more with each heartbeat, Evelynn. I know just what you want—what you need.” The strange girl shifted back to her original lithe bright-eyed form, a smooth transition from Evelynn to Neeko. Evelynn found it fascinating. However, she was too exhausted for much more than a few fantasies about what she’d like to do to the chameleon girl, most of which involved getting fucked hard while strangling the life out of those cursed beautiful eyes.

Evelynn closed her eyes, content with her afterglow and twisted imaginings. She was snapped out of it as Neeko’s voice sharply interrupted.

“I’m not nearly done with you, slut. You’ll be groveling at my feet by the time I’ve had my way with you. Your body is mine.” Neeko’s tone had taken a stern turn, but her eyes still shone with that same amusement and curiosity Evelynn was growing to love and hate.

She could feel it in her bones, a rumbling lust that craved more of this treatment. The escalating shamelessness of Neeko’s behavior made her heart skip a beat and her pussy spasm in excitement. She hated that she wanted this so bad, despised Neeko for making her feel so worthless; she thought she might be feeling love for the first time. Evelynn shuddered at the thought, an involuntary reaction that coursed all the way through her body, making her pussy crave more of Neeko’s rough touch.

“Just to be clear, I hold no ill will toward you. In fact, I—“

“Fucking shut up and do your worst already,” Evelynn said, cutting her off. A surge of adrenaline shot through her, anticipating the pain sure to come. She winced, bracing herself… and nothing. When she opened her eyes, Neeko was standing over her, hands planted on her hips and lengthy tail slowly swaying back and forth.

Neeko tilted her head, gazing into Evelynn’s eyes as she spoke, her eyes gleaming in amusement. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Yes, I know, you want to be owned even if you’d never even admit it to yourself. And don’t worry, you’re already mine. But you’ll soon learn to be my good little obedient bitch if you ever hope of getting your cunt ravaged again.” She let out that sickening giggle she kept doing, so cute it pained Evelynn to have to endure it.

She continued, “As I was saying, I simply want to learn from you, a truly unique being. I quite like you, and I’m telling you all of this because I know how much it’ll anger you. The sweetness—” she placed a foot on Evelynn’s neck, gradually increasing the pressure and making it hard to breathe, “the emotions—” she wrapped her tail tightly around one of Evelynn’s thighs, high up, right near her yearnful twat, “and the perverse pleasure. You hate it, and you love feeling that hatred. I truly feel I can do anything to you now and you’ll be eating it all up. Gentle or extreme, you just want to be owned completely and utterly.”

The tip of Neeko’s tail began to explore Evelynn’s folds, then rubbed at her clit delicately, teasing her by moving so softly. Fuck, Neeko was right. Evelynn grimaced to herself as her pussy quaked in delight, needing more. She gasped, shutting her eyes tight. Her toes curled and her hands clenched into fists. The needles of the brambles dug in deep as she struggled to endure the gentle pleasure her pussy was being subjected to. She felt antsy, impatience making her want to thrash about and break free and fuck the hell out of Neeko for doing this to her.

But it felt so fucking nice. She’d never known tender sex before and she hated it. But… fuck, just as Neeko said, she loved that feeling more than she wanted to admit. Overwhelming waves of tingling joy cascaded out from her needy honeypot and she couldn’t help but let out a gasp, then a slow mournful moan. She fought back tears as she tried to ignore the realization that Neeko understood her more than she wanted to understand herself. The idea of the mysterious chameleon girl utterly handling her made her pussy ache.

“P—“ Evelynn started. She bit her lip hard enough to draw blood, cutting herself off as she cried out in pain, enjoying the taste of her vitality.

“Yes?” Neeko asked, letting her foot off Evelynn’s neck and setting it firmly between her sweaty tits, still making it difficult to breathe.

“Please…” Evelynn whimpered, the stimulation given to her clit from Neeko’s sexy tail making it difficult to think straight, much less speak.

“Please what?” Neeko laughed gleefully, massaging Evelynn’s clit a tiny bit more firmly with the tip of her tail.

“Please… it’s too much… stop….” Evelynn hated herself. Her face twisted in frustration as she felt shame for the first time. She couldn’t believe she was abasing herself in front of such a tasty-looking woman. And yet, she found herself wanting to give in, wanting to enjoy whatever Neeko was willing to do to her without remorse.

“No. I see you’re still struggling to come to terms with your desires, so I think I’ll have to continue being gentle with you.” Her tail eased up, resuming its slower pace from before Evelynn started trying to speak. She let her foot off Evelynn’s chest, letting her take a deep breath at last. She couldn’t take it anymore, this rude teasing her pussy was being subjected to. She tried to squirm and gasped as even the needles of her bramble bonds shrunk away, leaving only smooth roots. They still held her in place, but they no longer brought any pain to find solace in.

“No!” Evelyn howled, her features contorting in pure fury because Neeko was treating her this way. She focused what she could of her wavering psyche on her agony, on the torturous delight of being force-fed this pleasure. She tensed up as her quivering pussy neared climax, juices overflowing onto the earth. Just as she feared, Neeko eased up even more, just barely touching her clit with the point of her tail. She stopped swirling it around, just holding it still as if keeping the would-be orgasm balanced on a knife’s edge.

“You’re so adorable, Evelynn.” She smiled warmly, sending Evelynn reeling, emotions wracking her soul in a million different confusing directions.

Evelynn couldn’t take it anymore. She thrashed about as much as she could while tied down. Neeko’s agile tail followed her clit perfectly, darting around and maintaining contact just enough to drive Evelynn mad. She ached all over, yearning for release not from her shackles but from being on the brink of bliss. The moment stretched out into what felt like infinity until she snapped.

A scream escaped Evelynn’s depths as she let it all out, every ounce of her pride and pretense. When it subsided, she stared pleadingly up at Neeko.

“Please, you bitch… just fuck me… I can’t even....” She panted for air for a few moments before continuing. “Just tell me what I have to do. I’ll do anything, just let me cum again!” She almost surprised herself with her own words but didn’t give a shit anymore about any of that. Her pussy needed release and she would do anything it took.

“Now you’re going in the right direction, Evelynn. But it’s not enough.” She waggled a finger at Evelynn, still using her tail to hold Evelynn on the edge of her climax.

What a hot, exasperating bitch, Evelynn thought to herself. She couldn’t fucking stand Neeko and she couldn’t get enough of her. But most important was her carnal urge to fuck and be fucked. Her deep need to cum over and over again at the whims of this amazing creature above her.

“Please, I am yours. I need this… I need you. I… think I lo—“

“Ah! Hold that thought.” Neeko cut her off right as she was going to say the most foolish thing imaginable, and she both loved and hated her for that. But inside, Evelynn knew that Neeko could sense her every emotion, so it wouldn’t make a difference whether she confessed her newfound feelings or not. “Oh sweet Evelynn, you poor corrupt being. I must say I’m pleased at how fast you’ve broken. Since you’re willing to embrace your new role as my fucktoy, I’ll give you the kind of fucking you need.”

Neeko took a step back, her legs on either side of Evelynn as she stood tall, the light behind her eyes like fire now. She brought her tail away from Evelynn, making her whimper needily. She tore her skirt clean off in one swift motion, the fabric ripping loudly and driving Evelynn nuts with anticipation. The succubus stared in awe as a huge cock and balls grew from under where Neeko’s skirt had been. Her jaw dropped and her pussy spasmed as she wanted every inch of it inside her every hole.

“Oh fuck me,” Evelynn managed to squeak out as it reached full mast. It was thick and long and she needed it inside her right now or else she’d—

Every thought racing through her mind was cut off as Neeko quickly got onto all fours and then pounced onto her, bringing her face to Evelynn’s and immediately ramming her huge cock right into her needy cunt. Evelynn yelped and moaned wildly as Neeko wasted no time in ploughing into her at a rapid pace from the get-go.

Her pussy exploded in ecstasy, her orgasm finally unleashed as she was pounded viciously. Neeko grunted as she smashed into Evelynn’s cervix with incredible strength, not slowing down a single bit despite certainly knowing that Evelynn was already coming. Her inner walls were so sensitive from her active orgasm that it hurt as Neeko battered her quivering cunt with reckless abandon.

Evelynn basked in the glory of being absolutely ravished this powerfully as she came, her whole body convulsing and every inch of her feeling pure unadulterated bliss. Her pussy clamped down on Neeko’s thick girth like a vise, desperate to milk it, to discover just how much cum her hot owner could fill her up with. She stared into Neeko’s eyes just inches from her own, pleading inside for her to shoot endless loads of seed into her pussy.

Neeko shook her head ever so slightly and licked sloppily around Evelynn’s moaning mouth, then brought a hand to her throat and the other to one of her tits. She squeezed on both, then put her weight behind it as she lifted her torso. Her moans were cut off, leaving only pathetic rasping as she struggled to suck down air.

Her pussy was still being hammered into over and over and her orgasm was renewed with a new kind of intensity she never knew existed. Her whole body erupted from deep within, a carnal pleasure transcending any orgasm she’d felt before. Neeko’s lengthy meat was obliterating her cervix thrust after thrust and each time a new cascade of perfection shot through her soul. Her chest wanted to burst as her vision tunneled, oxygen running low. The sensations combined beautifully into a single point, her entire existence distilled down to the intertwined pain and pleasure, feeding into each other infinitely.

As Evelynn’s vision neared oblivion, she lost focus on Neeko’s wondrous eyes and they seemed to join as one. All she could see in those deep pools of amber as her existence collapsed into the very essence of euphoria itself was her own reflection.

Evelynn gasped, sweet oxygen filling her lungs before she could even comprehend still being alive. The first thing that came to mind was Neeko’s captivating eyes, and she realized they were still right in front of her. Warmth filled her body at the sight of the girl on top of her.

Her other senses came rushing back. She could feel Neeko’s thickness filling her pussy still, spasming inside her and filling her with loads of warm cum. Her pussy loved the taste of Neeko’s nectar and she clamped down on the massive cock, urging Neeko to fill her to the brim.

Neeko’s face was still right in front of her own, a hand on one of her tits and the other gently caressing her aching neck. She was twisting a nipple but only just enough to send ripples of pleasure radiating out from her breast. Neeko beamed at her with a comforting smile. Evelynn wanted to hate it all, but it melted her like ice in the embrace of the summer sun. Tears welled up from somewhere deep inside her being and she let them run freely down the sides of her face.

Evelynn was surprised to realize that the bonds holding her back were gone, leaving her free to move her arms and legs and tail whips. She wrapped her legs around Neeko, urging her cock to press against her cervix harder as it shot hot spunk into her. She brought her hands up to Neeko’s waist, claws gently dancing up her sides toward the top covering her breasts. She yearned to tear it off, to suck on Neeko’s tits while being impaled by her immense member.

She tried to speak but choked and Neeko shushed her soothingly. “Do it,” she said, glancing down at the straps of her own top. Evelynn mouthed a silent thank you and used her sharp claws to rip the straps, then she grabbed the fabric covering her breasts and yanked. The claws shredded the fabric like paper, and she tossed the tatters aside. Evelynn could feel her cock slowing, still spasming every few seconds but no longer shooting cum.

She stared in wonder at Neeko’s round tits and perky nipples, smooth skin so delectable she wanted to devour them whole. She begged with her eyes to be allowed to suck on them, giving Neeko her best pleading look, brow furrowed and eyes desperate. Neeko removed her hand from Evelynn’s chest and planted her hands on either side of Evelynn. She slowly leaned forward, Evelynn’s tongue flicking out just shy of her nipples. She mewled meekly and Neeko lowered herself just enough to let Evelynn taste her teats.

They were mouthwatering against the tip of Evelynn’s tongue. Evelynn brought her long twin tailwhips around to Neeko’s back, exploring her wonderful contours. Neeko let out a horny moan, and her cock twitched deep inside Evelynn’s thoroughly reamed cunt. Evelynn was surprised when she felt a few more spurts of cum squirting into her womb, making her cum-drunk pussy go wild with joy as she came again. Neeko leaned in further and Evelynn fully sucked down on one of her tits, gently nibbling and absolutely smitten by their perfect roundness.

Evelynn took several deep breaths as her body calmed, and she could feel just how sore her pussy was, how exhausted her entire body was. She stared into Neeko’s eyes as a sense of peace filled her being.

An almost devious glimmer in Neeko’s eyes piqued Evelynn’s curiosity, and she arched an eyebrow at the girl on top of her.

“My adorable Evelynn, I’m glad you’ve accepted that you’re my fuckable little cum receptacle. Don’t relax just yet. I got a glimpse of your ass before I captured you and you better believe I’m gonna destroy your tight butt. This time, I’m not gonna be so nice when I claim what’s mine.”

Evelynn’s eyes went wide as her mind raced back to the harsh fucking her pussy was just given and the choking that made her all but expire. Anticipation shot through her, chilling her blood and sending goosebumps across her skin.

Neeko pulled out of her completely creampied cunt and rolled her over in the soft grass. She winced, not sure what Neeko’s next move would be, wondering how she’d work up to fucking her tight ass. Neeko skipped the pleasantries entirely.

Evelynn coughed and gasped as she laid there on her stomach with her face resting on its side in the grass. She felt Neeko mount her and firmly press her huge and fully erect cock against Evelynn’s tiny rear hole.

“Oh fuck…” Evelynn whined, worried about how her ass was going to handle the gigantic joystick pressing against her.

“Beg me to rip your ass open and ream you so hard you’ll never forget the feel of my cock fucking you senseless.”

Evelynn’s lips quivered in both fear and excitement. She wanted to cry just thinking of the huge cock inside her virgin butt—she’d never let anyone into her ass, always the one in control, only ever letting her victims feel the delights of her pussy. Her plundered cunt shivered lustfully, cum oozing out as her body tightened in anticipation. She couldn’t wait for Neeko to own her ass.

“Please, Neeko… fuck my butt.” The words came out shaky as Evelynn found it difficult to think straight, so overcome with lust.

“Be a good little bitch. Say it like you mean it. Like you need it.”

“My virgin ass is yours to take—” Neeko’s cock twitched against her tight butthole, making her gasp in anticipation. “And I want you to fuck my butt like it was made to be dominated by your amazing thick cock! Please fill up my ass with your hot cum!” The words came out in a rush, her body quaking, begging to be fucked.

Neeko jammed her thick and lengthy rod, covered in Evelynn’s honey, all the way into her ass in one powerful thrust. Evelynn felt it fill her up, surprising new sensations overwhelming her. Neeko wasted no time, pulling it almost all the way out and forcefully ramming it all the way back in. She continued spearing into Evelynn’s tightest hole at full speed and strength. She screamed in shock, feeling the huge dick exploring new depths of her body, filling her up as pain and pleasure shot through her like jolts of electricity.

The unrelenting thrusts deep into her ass sent her body over the edge. Evelynn drooled onto the splendid green earth, enraptured by the incredible pounding she was struggling to endure. She felt happiness, an unknown new emotion filling her as she thoroughly enjoyed the way Neeko made her feel like a sexy cocksleeve.

Neeko wrapped her tail around Evelynn’s thighs, pulling them together and making her ass clamp down even tighter around Neeko’s cock. Evelynn felt as she slammed it all the way into her ass a final time and held it there. Her cock twitched mightily. Each spasm sent Evelynn soaring, completely content to be sharing in the throes of ecstasy with Neeko.

A surprising amount of seed shot into her butt, her cock unrelenting in its fervor to fill her up. Neeko pulled out after Evelynn could feel her insides overwhelmed by the thick and warm spunk, gasping and moaning non-stop as she milked as much as she could.

Neeko stood above her and slid her tail down to Evelynn’s ankles, still shooting semen all over. Evelynn felt pleasure dancing across her skin as even more cum sprayed across her back, asscheeks, hair, legs, arms, and tailwhips. It seemed almost methodical, like Neeko wanted to mark every part of her body. Evelynn wished she could lick it all up.

On queue, Neeko used a foot to roll her over, cock still somehow pumping hot cum, just enough to spray a bit across Evelynn’s stomach, tits, and a final thick squirt splattering across her face.

Some of it flew inside Evelynn’s gaping mouth and she swallowed it with a smile. She stared into Neeko’s eyes as she scooped some of the seed covering her stomach and breasts with her claws. She slowly brought it to her mouth and licked each claw one by one, never blinking, audibly slurping and gulping it down. She was rewarded with the wondrous sight of Neeko bucking her hips and moaning, a bonus load of seed marking Evelynn’s forehead.

“Never forget who you belong to, Evelynn.”

Evelynn nodded eagerly, utterly enthralled by the woman standing over her, eager to please, knowing fully that Neeko had the power to give her exactly what she needed even if she didn’t realize it herself.

“I’m yours, Neeko.” Evelynn’s heart fluttered as she said it, hoping with all of her twisted heart that Neeko would keep her.

“Good. Then I’ll let you have me any way you want next time.” Neeko stood confidently, and from the self-assured and spirited look in her eyes, Evelynn truly believed Neeko could handle anything she could subject her to.

“Any way I want?” She batted her eyes, full of hope, cruel desires and fantasies bubbling up into her thoughts.

Neeko brought a foot to Evelynn’s chest, nestling it between her breasts, pushing down just enough to catch her breath. “Yes.”

She said it so calmly, it sent chills through Evelynn. Her lust was unquenchable. She licked her lips as her pussy trembled. She couldn’t fucking wait to do with Neeko as she pleased.

With that, Neeko turned tail and disappeared into the trees. Evelynn was left a mess on the plot of grass, wondering when she would get to see Neeko again.


	2. The Clouds Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After weeks of searching for Neeko, Evelynn wakes up at night to find herself with a cock, and Neeko standing there naked without one, ready to fulfill Evelynn's every desire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally returned to this one! I'd been wanting to for quite some time. Hope you enjoy!

Almost two months. It was unbearable.

That’s how long Evelynn had been searching for Neeko, her new master. And for the first time in her life with this body, almost two months without sex. Pure torture.

It was unheard of for Evelynn—but ever since meeting her new obsession, seducing and tormenting other people no longer appealed. Evelynn craved what only Neeko could provide, though she still couldn’t quite put her finger on what that was. She only knew she craved Neeko’s domination and the way the strange chameleon girl understood her perfectly.

The promise she’d been given last time of getting to have her own way with Neeko, any way she desired, was too much to handle—she could barely rest lately, and could dream only of her master.

Every night was sweet agony, spent clutching at nothing in her arms against the cold, damp jungle ground as she survived fever dreams full of nothing but Neeko’s eyes, her tail, her skin. Her cock, inside Evelynn.

This lonely, rainy night felt like any other, but when she woke up, two things made this a night for the ages.

One, Evelynn suddenly had a hugely erect cock, the feeling of which felt foreign, but oddly comforting—and powerful. Her entire body was borne of raw desire to begin with, so now having a thick girlcock after lusting for Neeko every night shouldn’t surprise her too much.

And two, which all but made her faint—helped along by the fact that too much blood was concentrated into her bulging new cock—Neeko stood above her, fully naked. As if destined to be, the clouds parted just where the moon rested in the sky, and Evelynn was dazzled by the raindrops glistening upon Neeko’s skin in the moonlight like so many beautiful stars to guide a weary traveler.

Evelynn was certain it was a dream—it had to be. But Neeko touched her, bringing her tail around to wrap Evelynn’s thigh in a tight embrace, and the pleasure it gave her felt more real than life itself in that moment.

“You’ve been a good little pet these past weeks, Evelynn. No sex at all? That would have surprised me if I couldn’t feel you pining for me from miles away every moment of every day.”

“Neeko! You’ve been watching me? Why did you make me wait so long!?” Evelynn screamed. She was happy, and so unbelievably relieved it hadn’t all been a dream. But the exasperation of knowing she was being watched for weeks without being able to do anything about it except be a pathetic, miserable bundle of lust and longing frustrated her to no end. Those frustrations channeled directly into her cock, making it throb angrily, hungering only for Neeko’s wet body.

Neeko laughed, so full of mirth and confidence that Evelynn envied her. “Oh, my cute little Evelynn,” Neeko said. Evelynn blushed at that, her heart momentarily swelling at her master’s words, but her frustrations were still unabated, her lust unsated. “I made you wait so long because I wanted you at your most desperate and needy for when the time came.”

Evelynn’s cock twitched in anticipation as she stared up at Neeko’s curves, accentuated tantalizingly by the light of the full moon. “You mean—?” Evelynn began, rising to her feet with Neeko’s tail still clinging to her thigh.

“Yes. It’s finally time to reward you for being my obedient little bitch, going so long without so much as even wanting to fuck someone else. You are mine, Evelynn. But tonight, I’m all yours. I’m here to make your every dream a reality. And remember: anything goes.” Neeko reached a hand out and gripped Evelynn’s cock between her fingers, pumping up and down the shaft and licking her lips. “Put every last craving you’ve had since we met behind this lovely new cock of yours as you fuck me to your heart’s content.”

Evelynn knew to take Neeko at her word, and she had told herself countless times over the last several weeks that when the time came, she would fuck Neeko as though her life depended on it. Now, having a huge cock to screw Neeko with made this that much more exciting for her. Sure she was infatuated with Neeko—perhaps even in love, though she tried not to think about that part too much—but she still wanted to destroy Neeko’s body with this new girlcock of here. Evelynn peered down at her, admiring her body, and was surprised to see that Neeko’s cock was gone, with only a pristine, hairless pussy in its place, so hot it made her cock drool with precum.

“It’s all on you, my dear adorable Evelynn. Do to me as you wish,” Neeko said, unraveling her tail from Evelynn’s leg, unleashing her to do as she pleased.

Rain be damned—Evelynn was content to take her right here, to feel her warmth, a much needed comfort she’d craved these cold and lonely nights. Evelynn moved with lightning speed, seizing Neeko’s waist and lifting her into the air, angling her cock right at her master’s cunt. She couldn’t tell if Neeko was wet with lust or if it was just the rain, but she felt more powerful than ever right now and was dead set on impaling this hot chameleon girl on her cock whether or not her body was ready for it.

“Scream for me!” Evelynn cried out. She pulled Neeko’s lithe form down onto her cock as hard as she could. It slid right in, ramming right into Neeko’s deepest reaches, overwhelming Evelynn with amazing new sensations tingling up and down her cock.

Neeko screamed at the top of her lungs as Evelynn’s cock pressed firmly into her pussy. The extreme warmth and tightness of her pussy coupled with just how wet and inviting her tunnel felt was a heavenly new experience for the succubus.

“Oh fuck, this feels amazing!” Evelynn could hardly contain herself, her cock twitching in excitement inside this unreal girl she held here in the jungle at night. She lifted Neeko along the length of her cock, then slammed her back down while bucking her hips. Neeko yelped, every sound coming from her mouth the most beautiful thing Evelynn had ever heard. Evelynn did it again, then again, each time her cock growing more excited, pleasure shooting through her body as she bashed into Neeko’s cervix, each time met with her pleasured moans and screams.

“Fuck, it’s so big, Evelynn! I think it’s getting bigger!” Neeko whimpered as Evelynn rapidly speared right up into her. Evelynn wasn’t sure if that was true, but Neeko’s pussy did seem to grow tighter and tighter around her needy cock with each thrust.

Evelynn licked up and down Neeko’s chest and neck as she bounced the chameleon girl up and down her lengthy dick, wanting nothing more than to devour every last inch of her.

“Beg me to stop!” Evelynn screamed, abandoning all sense of composure as she let loose, ready to give into every last shameless desire she felt on this rainy night.

“Why are you doing this to me!? Please—I can’t take it! Please stop—you’re hurting me!” She moaned at the top of her lungs as Evelynn’s cock swelled inside her more and more with each thrust, the slap of Evelynn’s pelvis against her body echoing loudly amongst the surrounding trees. The way Neeko just threw herself right into Evelynn’s wishes without reservation made her desire to fill Neeko with cum all the more intense.

“Fuck you for making me wait so long for you!” Evelynn shouted, embracing every emotion bubbling forth from weeks of pain and suffering, confusing feelings assaulting her as she powered into Neeko’s tight pussy.

“No! Don’t finish inside me! Please, Evelynn!” Neeko sobbed as she bounced up and down Evelynn’s shaft. The succubus looked up at Neeko, delighted to see pleasure behind her glowing eyes, urging her to drive her cock home with ever increasing power.

“Tonight, your body is mine, Neeko! Milk my cock with that tight, unwilling pussy of yours!” Evelynn bucked her hips wildly, her pleasure coming to a head, so sweet she wanted to scream at the top of her lungs—before she realized she already was.

“Please, I’ll do anything else, just don’t fill me with your cum! If you do that, I might get pregnant! Stop, please! What did I do to deserve this!?” Neeko cried as she begged Evelynn to stop, but each word only made Evelynn’s pleasure increase as she continued screaming.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck!” It was just too tight and too warm for her to hold back any longer. “Your cunt is mine!” Evelynn yelled into the night as her cock spasmed in ecstasy.

“No! Please—” Neeko sobbed, but she abruptly stopped, her vibrant eyes going wide in front of Evelynn. The succubus’ cock erupted like a long dormant volcano, shooting hot magma into Neeko’s quivering cunt as bliss tore through Evelynn’s body, pouring out from her cock.

“Take every last drop of cum into your womb, bitch!” Evelynn screamed as her cock continued spasming in delight, Neeko’s tunnels seeming to contract tighter around her girth with each pump of cum.

“No!” Neeko screamed, though her face and pussy said yes. She moaned, her tail taut, pointing straight into the air. Neeko threw her head back and clamped down harder on Evelynn, practically strangling her cock from the mind-boggling tightness of her pussy.

“Fuck, it’s so tight my cock might—explode all over again!” Evelynn cried out as her cock twitched uncontrollably, piping hot cum shooting forth with renewed vigor. She pulled Neeko in close, bringing her mouth to one of her tits, sucking her nipple as she rode out her powerful orgasm, overcome with bliss each time Neeko’s body quaked in her arms in unison with each huge load of seed filling her body.

When her cock finished twitching, Evelynn lifted Neeko off of her, eliciting a soft moan as she set the chameleon girl down on her feet. She wobbled, losing her balance, but Evelynn caught her and hugged her.

“You amaze me, Neeko,” she whispered.

“That kind of fucking is exactly what I knew you could give me,” Neeko said as she panted for air. She wrapped her arms around Evelynn and squeezed, her warmth making Evelynn dizzy with love.

“Don’t worry—I’m just getting started with you,” Evelynn said, her cock hardening against Neeko’s warm body as they hugged. “You can take on any form, yes?”

“Any form I know, yes,” Neeko responded. Evelynn pulled away from the hug, holding the chameleon girl by the shoulders as they looked into each other’s eyes. Neeko nodded. “Who shall I pretend to be first?” she asked, grinning knowingly into Evelynn’s eyes. Neeko never ceased to make Evelynn’s heart flutter wildly, these strange emotions making her want to dance, cry, and scream all at once—but most importantly, they made her want to fuck Neeko raw.

“You know who,” Evelynn said, certain Neeko could still read her like a book—which after these long and lonely weeks only served as a welcome comfort. She pictured Nidalee in her head—the curve of her hips, her ample breasts, and her long, flowing dark ponytail.

Neeko stepped back and shifted into Nidalee’s form, right before her eyes. The huntress was naked and weaponless, tantalizingly vulnerable here in Evelynn’s jungle.

Evelynn’s cock twitched as a burst of adrenaline coursed through her veins. She pictured her fantasy of chasing down Nidalee and ravaging all of her holes, carnal images flashing through her mind and making her cock ache for another release.

A look of fear and panic took over Nidalee’s features, exactly as Evelynn had hoped. She knew Neeko was playing it up for her, but it still turned her on more than she thought possible.

“Run,” Evelynn said, and Nidalee—Neeko, rather—turned and bolted off into the night. “Fuck, this is going to be fun,” she whispered to herself as she stroked her rock solid cock, feeling truly lucky that Neeko was going along with her every depraved sexual craving.

After twenty seconds, Evelynn followed in Neeko’s Nidalee-shaped footsteps, eager to track her down and fuck her senseless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I have a clear setup for the next chapter, I'll hopefully be able to add more to this without such a long delay!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feedback is welcome, as I'm only around a month into writing. Thanks for reading!


End file.
